It can be challenging to monitor wireless networks. In particular, dynamic changes to wireless network topology, including changes to wireless coverage area, signal strength, interference, endpoint device positioning, and endpoint data consumption can be difficult to visualize simultaneously. The techniques described herein solve these problems and more by using virtual reality and/or augmented reality visualization to assist with wireless network monitoring.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.